In The Icy Frame
by Knife To Heart
Summary: Tobias Eaton is still haunted by Beatrice Prior's death. A day after her ashes are scattered, he, Zeke, Shauna, and Christina train initiates. But some wacky things happen and they are left with a mystery involving some old friends and the Erudite. By the way, I made the factions continue because this is fanfiction.
1. Prologue

**Prologue Tobias**

"Here's the chasm," I say to the initiates. "It represents there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy." One initiate runs up and jumps in.

_Tris._

* * *

I awake in a cold sweat. _She's dead. She's dead. _Over and over. Different dream, but the same outcome. She is dead. Gone. No more. Ashes scattered yesterday. It's fine. I am here. She is there. And that's okay.

* * *

I head to the net, where Tris and I once laid. Zeke runs up next to me, his hair flailing on top of his head. Shauna and Christina are behind him, panting.

"How to do run so fast?" Shauna asks, moving her face towards his. Their lips interlock. Christina fake barfs.

"No PDA guys," she warns. We hear the train come in. "No lovey dovey stuff." Silence. Then, we hear a scream. We didn't even here Harrison's speech yet. _Shit. Initiates work fast. _All I can make out is a flash of white and black. Candor. Zeke walks up to the net, pulling the body off. I see it's a female. Her golden hair tied in a braid down her back, reminding me of Cara. Her eyes are green, wide and awake. She's average height, just making it to Zeke's nose. She's pretty. But will never stand a chance against Tris. He stares down at her.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**Hello! This is my first story so I'm a bit new to things here. Thank you for giving this story a shot! I'll most likely update every week or so. Maybe twice a week? I don't know. But thank you!  
**

**Chapter 2 is when things get good. Chapter 4 is when my writing becomes better.**

**I don't own Divergent! The stunning Veronica Roth does!**

**Sincerely,**

**Aly**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Piper**

"First jumper, Piper!" Christina yells. The Dauntless scream whoops of cheer and joy. I crack a smile. Here I can be remade. Here no one will know who I am and what I have become over the years. I am a monster. I remember my mother's last words to me.

* * *

"_Piper!" Mother yelled. She beckons me over. "Transfer to Dauntless. No one will know who you are."_

"_But why, mom?" I ask. I was shaking. I didn't want to leave her. She tucks her golden hair behind her ears. Her pale blue eyes stare at me._

"_Piper, sweetie," she replies. She sends me a sad smile. "Look for Peter." Then, she strapped a midnight cloak to her back, and… Left._

* * *

I walk next to Four. Also known as Tobias Eaton. And gosh, he scares me. A grey flash tumbles down. _Sam. _I smile. Four walks to the net and helps Sam off.

"Name?" he deadpans.

"Sam," Sam says. He's a sarcastic bastard. That's what I tell everyone that asks what he's like. He reaches a good six feet, missing Four by a few inches. His hair is a dark brown, almost passing for black. His eyes are a light blue. "Nice to meet you, bitch." Sam skips off, right to where Four was. Next to me.

"Hi Sam," I say. He smiles.

"Hello Piper," he says.

* * *

The last initiate falls down the net. Then, we are ready to go.

"Here's where we split up," Zeke commands. "Dauntless born, with Four and I. Transfers with Christina and Shauna." Sam and I walk behind the females, looking around the compound.

"Hello!" Shauna says, "I'm Shauna, this is Christina. We will be training you for initiation." They show us around the compound. The chasm seems to stick out the most. In the Pit, I can see a book shop. Small, but packed with books. They finally stop at the Dinning Hall, telling us to sit down. I sit down next to Sam, a dark-haired boy and a red-headed girl come over. They are from Erudite.

"May we sit here?" the girl asks. I look into her eyes. A solid brown. I smile.

"Sure," I say. "My name's Piper. This is Sam. You are?"

"Rose," she says. "This is Leonardo. But you can call him Leo." Leo flashes me a smile. _Player. _I know it immediately. Cake and hamburgers are on the table. I smile at the sight of food. I'm starving. I teach Sam how to make a hamburger, showing him the ketchup and all. I take a bite of mine. The meat is juicy, flavorful. yet slightly burned. The bun is soft, and warm. Different flavors settle upon my tongue.

"This shit is delicious," Sam says. Leo and Rose give him weird looks. "What?"

"Didn't you come from Abnegation?" Leo inquires. Sam nods. "You're cursing. Stiffs don't curse."

"I'm known as a sarcastic bastard," he says.

* * *

We are told to into our dormitory. The walls are a deep black, and the lighting is hauntingly dim. Sam and I race for a bunk, him reaching the top. He sends me an evil grin.

"I hate you," I sneer.

"And I love you too," he says, climbing down and lightly kissing my cheek. As fast as I can, I climb to the top bunk and smirk.

"Jerk," he says, and plops down on the bottom bunk.

* * *

**Another chapter! The reviews and follows, and favorites were so encouraging, I decided to post another chapter.  
**

**Divergent belongs the amazing Veronica Roth! Not moi!**

**Shout out to Ryebread13! You absolutely made my day, being the first to put this story on favorite and following it! You and catchingpansycakes practically inspired me to post another chapter today!**

**I'm creeping myself out. WHY AM I SO CHEERFUL?**

**Remember to review! They also keep me going. Even a simple, _great chapter!_****Make me want to write, write, write! I'm also open for constructive criticism and suggestions!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Aly**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Sam**

I woke up to the smell of blood. My eyes snapped awake, trying to figure out what was going on. It was probably just a dream. A horrible dream that will be over soon and will never exist. And that's when I see the knife. The knife soaked in a crimson liquid. Blood. A hand attached. I get up, my feet getting wet. Well, at least I wear socks while I sleep. Oh wait. I _don't_. I close my eyes, then open them. I see a body. A golden mop on top and his eyes wide open. They are a hazel brown. Full of nothingness. I climb up the bunk to get Piper, her blond locks wild, almost like Medusa's snakes on her head. She smells like mangoes. The sweet kind. Her breathing is evened. She looks so damn calm. I don't want to wake her. I look at the clock. Five in the morning. Reasonable time.

"Piper," I whisper. She stirs slightly. "Piper wake up." She doesn't wake. So, I push her, hard. She wakes up, quickly sitting upright in bed.

"What the hell do you want?" she snaps. I smirk.

"You," I say seductively. She scoffs.

"This shitty bed is only meant for one person!" she sneers, pounding her arms on the black bedsheets. She looks cute doing that.

"But seriously I actually need you. Look over the bed." She takes a deep breath, and does. She goes straight back up, her face turning pale.

"Shit," she whispers.

"Shit indeed," I mutter "we have to tell Christina and Shauna." We quickly change our clothes, the soft felt rubbing against my skin. We then head to the bathroom, sitting on the railing of the shower and washing our feet. The water is warm, bouncing off my skin. As the water drains out, I can see it is pink.

"I can't believe we got that much blood on our feet," Piper mutters. I shake my head.

"I thought the term was blood on our _hands_," I correct.

"Shut up you bitch," she says.

"Now I'm a girl?" I ask. "I don't want to be an annoying little bastard!" She smacks my arm playfully.

We briskly tie our shoes before heading out. We head to the Dinning Hall, where we see Four, Zeke, Shauna, and Christina sitting at a table, laughing. We walk over to them.

"Hi guys," Christina says. "Care to sit with us?" I shake my head.

"Henry is dead," Piper blurbs out. So that's the bastard's name.

They stare at us.

* * *

Shauna gasps. She's taken aback by the scene. She runs a hand through her blonde hair.

"Who would do such a thing?" Christina asks

"Someone who is evil," Piper whispers.

"No. Someone who sings, 'Pink, fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows! Pink, fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!' All day," I reply sarcastically "yes someone evil!" They all glare at me.

"Let's see whose hand this is," Zeke says, motioning towards the knife. He and Four retrace the knife to the hand. And the hand to an arm. And the arm to a bunk.

And sleeping in the bunk, was Leo.

* * *

**Hey! New chapter up. I have no school today, so I had some free time.**

**Thank you to FactionMixer for reviewing! Don't worry, you're not a harsh critic.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONG, PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!  
**

**Question: should I make Leo guilty?**

**If yes, review with the word Yes. If no, review with the word No.**

**I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does!**

**Sincerely,**

**Aly :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Unknown**

_"Leo!" Tobias exclaims. Leo sings Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows while sleeping. I just want to punch him. Thank goodness Four woke him up.  
_

_"What was that for?" Leo snaps. He raises his arm. A shatter vibrates against the walls. He looks at his hand. It's draped in blood. Henry's blood. "What the hell is this? Some damn prank?"_

_"You're in a shit load of trouble," Zeke sneers, crossing his arms._

* * *

_"I promise!" Leo yells "just put me under the Candor memory serum!" His wrists are strapped to a chair. He struggles to get free, but fails miserably._

_"You're under arrest," Harrison says._

* * *

I watch the conversation happen. It mostly contains of yelling and violence. Good. Part one of my plan is complete. Operation Demise is a go! I run hand through my brown hair. I. Will. Win. This. Thing.

"Hey," says a voice behind me. I turn around to see two people standing in the door frame. I remember them. One girl, and one boy. Green eyes and brown hair. That's all I can make out. And blue. They are both from Erudite.

"Join us," says the girl, reaching out her hand. "We're taking them down."

"Jeanine sent us after she died," the boy continues "we are going to win this war. All we need is you." I look down to the hardwood floor. Should I? Or should I not?

"Yes," I whisper. I say it louder. "Yes, I will join you!"

My life is full of mysteries I can't explain. One day I'm saving my arch enemy's life and the next I'm beating the shit out of them. I am confusing.

"Shall we?" the girl asks, holding out her hand. A twinge of a smile plays on her lips.

"We shall," I say, taking it. I might as well turn full blown evil. I cannot decide.

But one thing's true:

Piper is going to join us.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short! I was going to post two chapters, but the next chapter was giving me writers block.**

**I don't own Divergent! The marvelous Veronica Roth does!**

**Sincerely,**

**Aly**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Piper**

Rose started crying at breakfast. Well that sucks. Her hair fell in her face, her hair sticking to her cheeks.

"No!" Sam exclaims "cows do sing!"

"No they don't!" I yell. This banter is for her own good. She needs to smile. Smile as radiant as the sun. And her teeth will become infinite, and so will her happiness.

"Yes they do!" he yells, throwing his bread at my face. Hey, free bread. If only if it was Amity bread. I rip off a piece before chucking it under the table, to his balls.

"MY BALLS!" he screams. The whole dining hall looks at us. "Why can't I scream for my balls?" People turn away from us.

"Balls are damn cool," I say, reaching for my water. "But is it worth yelling for?" I glance at the clock. Five more minutes before training. "Let's go." I get up and throw my food out before walking off.

* * *

We are the first to arrive at training. Shauna and Christina are setting out guns.

"HELL!" Sam exclaims "O!"

"PERVERT!" someone yells. We turn to see Sebastian, yelling profanity at us. His blue eyes are intent on Sam's groin. He must've been in the dining room.

"Whatever Sebastard!" Rose calls back. She turns to us. "Stupid. He never got good grades." Grades never mattered in Candor. All that did was honesty. Honesty that never had, and never will, to me. Honesty is just lies believed to be true. _Perceived_ to be true.

"Everyone!" Shauna yells "line up!" We do as told, me wedged between Rose and Sam. They place black guns in our hands. My legs begin to slightly wobble. In my hands is a weapon. A _lethal_ weapon. One that cannot just hurt, but _kill_. I am not ready for this power. Not at this age. It becomes clear to me that this too is also a test of bravery. Being able to handle risking people's lives. It's scary. But I must be brave. For I must not become factionless.

"Guns just prove we're not strong enough to fight hand to hand!" Sebastian calls out. _Hand to hand?_ I forgot all about that. I begin to feel slightly dizzy. Like I will fall to my knees and vomit, before blacking out completely. Fear shoots through my veins. What if I have to fight one of my friends? Christina smirks before striding over to him.

"Fight me," she whispers. He easily complies. I can tell he thinks this is a stupid joke. But he's a conceited bitch. A bastard. A bitchy bastard. They walk over to the fighting ring, before Shauna calls for them to start. Sebastian throws the first punch. It's sloppy and not so thought out. Christina easily ducks, getting a few hits to his stomach. He looks surprised, his eyes wide. She uses this moment by kicking him down, knocking the wind out of him, before walking away.

"Any questions?" she asks, grabbing a gun. The room is silent. Hallow of any noises as we fear for our dicks. "Good. Shauna will now demonstrate how to use a gun." I'm expecting a step by step tutorial, not the quick fire we got. Christina gives it a go. There's only one hole in the target. Straight in the center.

"Wow," Rose whispers. We each head to our own board and practice shooting. I position my body accordingly before-

A bullet was planted in the target. Right in the corner. Barely missing the rings. I shoot again. The recoil is fierce, making my hands go up slightly. But my feet stay planted. The bullet lands in outer ring. I begin to feel sick again. This weapon I can use. I can possibly kill someone.

Several shots later Sam hit the target in the center. I shoot another bullet. The corners of my mouth try to flick up. I push them down, trying not to boast. The bullet landed in the center. I begin to feel sick again. This weapon I can use. I can possibly kill someone.

_Kill someone._

"Great job," Rose says, shooting to the ring second to center.

"Not bad yourself," I praise. She shoots again, finally hitting the middle.

* * *

A whole pizza sits in front of us. Topped off with pepperoni. There are twelve slices.

"Four slices each," Sam says. He smile before pushing half a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"You know," I say taking a bite of pizza. The flavor basically rubbed off on my taste buds. "We're doing fights next." We all groaned in sync, not wanting beating people up. We all have heard bad things about the fights. It's dreaded.

"I bet Sebastian is yearning for this moment intensely," Rose mutters, grabbing for her fourth slice of pizza. She quickly gobbles it up. Probably in anger.

"That bastard," Sam mutters.

"No," I say, "that Sebastard. Rose said so herself. How can you be so forgetful?" I say the last sentence dramatically, making them laugh. I join them.

Christina walks towards us with Shauna. Shit. I guess it's fight time. Time to turn my body into a weapon.

"Initiates!" Christina calls "follow me!"

* * *

The chalkboard bears our first names in alphabetical order. Rose's straight after mine then Sam's.

"We need to record your last names," Shauna says. "When we call your name, please say your last name. Andy!" The names rush through. I intently listen for mine.

"Piper!" Christina calls out. I open my mouth, and the name flushes out of my system.

The instructors gasp.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I had many school projects to do, I was sick, and The Unbecoming Of Mara Dyer stole me away. Okay, the last two aren't an excuse but the first one is valid! This chapter was easy to plan, but hard to write out. Now I see why authors get writers block! I hope the length made up for it!  
**

**Did anyone see the TFIOS trailer? Came out late January? Wasn't it great?! Also, did you guys see the final Divergent trailer? Really good stuff!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! VERONICA ROTH DOES!**

**See ya!**

**Aly**


	6. Valentine's Day

**VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL!**

Piper POV.

_Five years ago..._

I was walking to school. I was short for my age of eleven. My hair was braided over my shoulder. Long and slightly unkempt. Then I felt a tug. I turned to my side to see Richard, the Candor bully, pulling on my braid. His blue eyes stared me down.

"Stop it!" I yelled. But it was no use. He pushed me to the ground, his bushy blonde hair flailing. On my elbow I felt a sting. "Meanie!" My whole body ached. My elbow was bloody.

"What ya gonna do 'bout it?" Richard asked. A figure appeared behind him. Hopefully it's my brother. Everyone's afraid of him.

"This," the figure said, and punched him. Richard fell backward, his knee had a scrape. I could see the figure more clearly. The darkest brown hair I've ever seen, almost perceived as black, and icy blue eyes. He was tall. The baggy grey Abnegation clothes on him. He walks over.

"Hello," I said. He smiled. He had small dimples in his cheeks.

"Hi," he responded, "need help?"

"Please." He pulled me up. "I'm Piper. Piper Hayes."

"Sam Brien," he said. _Nice name._ "Need anything for your elbow?" I nod. My elbow was burning. "Well come on." I smile.

* * *

Sam POV.

She's beautiful. Golden hair. Emerald eyes. I walked her to the school nurse.

"Thank you," she said, and her cheeks flushed a bright red. I smiled.

"Your welcome," I responded. She looked down. Nurse Nell took her away. I feel I bit sad. I may never see her again. But then I feel a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," Piper Hayes said again, before walking away.

* * *

The next day I see Piper Hayes again after school during my weekly trip to the park. I was sitting on a bench when she came over. She's wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. Her hair is flowing down to her waist, and her eyes were fatally bright. She bears a black leather book.

"May I sit next to you?" she asked, a bit shy. I nodded. She smiled a radiant smile before settling down next to me.

"What book are you reading?" I inquired.

"An old Latin book," she said. "Published during the twenty-first century." She flipped the page. "I stole it from my brother." A devious look appeared in her eyes,

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen," she responded, "Wait. You're a stiff." I nodded. "You talk a lot for a stiff."

"I'm different from other stiffs," I muttered. We just sat there. Inevitable silence between us. It wasn't awkward silence. It was... Comforting. Then she speaks.

"Friends?" she asked, blushing, "I don't have any."

"No," I replied. She looks on the verge of tears. "Best friends."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to do something for that and so... Yeah. Just something quick and fun! My friend got a sugar rush. She... Went crazy. Then had more candy. :)  
**

**How Piper and Sam met. Them coming from different factions. I thought it should be cleared up if any of you were wondering. And slight hints of affection. Mwah ha ha!**

**Piper's last name was revealed by the way. So we got something out of that.**

**Ducks,**

**Aly**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sam**

Her eyes were intent. Low and upset. Possibly angry. She stared at the board. Her name next to Kyle. Sebastard's closest friend. Her head moves up, her beautiful hair smacking her sides.

"You're against The Bastard," she says. Realization hits me. She didn't fear for herself. She fears for _my own_ ass. Rose is paired with Jenny.

"Jenny and Rose!" Shauna booms, pointing to the ring. Rose gulps.

"Good luck," Piper whispers. Rose nods and gulps again. She walks into the ring and a whistle blows. Jenny tries knees Rose in the stomach but she deflects, sending Jenny a punch. Her nose begins to drip a crimson liquid. Blood. Rose closed her eyes. Waiting for a blow. Jenny, unable to handle the blood, fainted. Rose's eyes opened.

"Winner is Rose!" Christina exclaims "someone, take Jenny to the infirmary." Rose ran to Jenny's side and picked her up. They left the room.

"Next is Andy and Harris!" Shauna yells. The fights raged on. People won and people lost. Then it was Piper and Kyle. Piper knees him in the stomach, making him stumble back. But he stays up and punches her chest. She falls down and slowly gets back up. She punches him in the face then knees him in the balls. Shit.

"Piper's good," Rose says to me, grimacing as Kyle starts to bleed massively. Most likely from blood loss, he falls to the ground.

"She's wonderful," I mutter. Rose giggles. "What?"

"Someone has a crush," she sings, smiling.

"Do not!" I yell.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-"

"Sam!" Piper exclaims, her voice pained. "Your fight." We turn to her. Why do I have to be against Sebastard? Fucking shit. I know I'm going to lose. No. I will win this thing! I promise myself.

**I WILL WIN! EVEN IF I _DIE_ IN THE PROCESS!**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

My eyes flutter open. I'm in the infirmary. I must be. I turn to see Rose and Piper are by my side.

"How long have I been out?" I ask and look around. The walls are a light grey, not the solid black I've been seeing all over the compound. Jenny is a few beds down to my left and Kyle is two bed to my right

"About ten minutes," Piper answers "not as long as we expected." I sat up, my side burning.

"You put up a good fight though," Rose says, looking towards my side. "It only lasted five minutes. Two minutes longer than Christina and his fight. You can leave now if you like." I nod. The two help me off the bed. Piper pulls out my shoes.

"Be right back," she says "bathroom." She walks away. Rose smirks.

"Let's talk," she says once Piper is out of an ear shot. I groan and bend down to tie my shoes. "You like her. Correction. You _love_ her."

"No shit," I mutter. "Just leave me alone."

"Never," Rose whispers.

"Just talk to Piper about it," I say, getting up.

"Talk to me about what?" Her voice echoed through the infirmary. We turned to see Piper.

"About fighting skills," Rose lies smoothly. Piper looks wary, but ignores it. She was a former Candor. Then she smirks.

"You two like each other?" she asks. I scoff.

"No way in hell," I respond.

"Do you like Sam?" Rose inquires out of the blue. Piper blushes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sam-" Piper starts, but I don't let her finish. I go up to her and press my lips to hers. Her lips are soft and warm. She tastes like lemonade. She slides her tongue out, asking for entrance. I open my mouth slightly. _Yes._

"No PDA, guys," Rose says. We break apart, slowly. _Very_ slowly.

"That was," Piper starts. I smirk, knowing what she is going to say.

"Amazing?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

* * *

I awake from the sound of Zeke's voice.

"Initiates!" he booms "get ready and head to the trains!"

"Shit," I mutter and roll out of bed. I'm wide awake and fully clothed in sweat pants and shirt, so is Piper. Everyone else is either missing a shirt, pants, or both with groggy eyes foggy with sleep. I quickly change into black jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a leather jacket, and sneakers.

"Ready?" Piper asks from above. She must've changed up there.

"Yeah," I respond. Hand in hand we walk to Rose. She's tying her shoes. When she finally gets up, she stares at our hands.

"Lovebirds," Rose mutters before leading the way to the trains.

* * *

"We're playing capture the flag!" Four exclaims "the team captains are Zeke and I, and Shauna and Christina. Ladies, you pick first."

"Kyle," Christina says. He walks over to her, menacingly holding his gun.

"Piper," Zeke continues. She gets up and slowly strides over, as if unsure.

"Andy."

"Sam." I pick up my paint ball gun and walk over.

"Sebastian."

"Rose."

"Jane."

"Jenny." The names went on, settling the teams with twelve and twelve. Shauna goes to whisper something in Zeke's ear. His eyes widen.

"Piper!" he calls. "Come here with Sam and Rose." _Shit,__ what the hell did we do? _I think as we walk over.

"What's up?" Piper asks and smiles. His eyes widen larger. I didn't know someone's eyes could widen that large.

"Your last name is Hayes, correct?" he questions. She nods.

"Is Peter your brother?"

She nods again. And Zeke's eyes widen _larger_.

* * *

**Hello! What's up? Yesterday I got books. Yeah...**

**So new chapter up. So Piper and Sam are now a thing... Saper? Pim? Sip? Give my your ideas on ship names! Just don't make it creepy. Shiver.**

**I may not post as frequently until after February 28, 2014. I'm going to be in the District Music Festival. I want to focus on that for a while. But I'll still write. It just will not be posted most likely be after the 28th. This year it's going to be strings! I play violin if you're wondering.**

**So... I'm wondering. What do you guys want to happen? Just review ideas and I'll incorporate the ones that fit with the plot or my next idea. Mwah ha ha! (Warning: I will not kill off the Veronica Roth's characters. Just my OCs.)**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! VERONICA ROTH DOES!**

**If you read the author's note, put the word 'CHEESE' in your review. Or just review the word 'CHEESE'. I want to know how many people actually_ read_ this.  
**

**Stuff,**

**Aly**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Rose**

"So there will be a hearing for Leo in two days," Zeke says. We nod. "You guys were the closest to him."

"So you want us to speak," Sam concludes. Zeke nods.

"But Sam and I only knew him for a day," Piper reasons. "And Rose knew him for years."

"Just for seven months," I say. "I only knew him for seven months."

"You guys are still speaking," he says. With a wave of his arm we walk off.

"Which team will get off first?" Four asks.

"Yours." Shauna and Christina smirk. Zeke and Four motion for us to jump off the train. Several hesitate. Including me. Sam and Piper jump straight off. I like them as a couple. They're cute together. I brace myself for the fall, and jump.

* * *

I tumble on the ground, my head hitting a bush afterwards.

"Shit," I mutter, standing up. Around me is an abundance of trees. They were tall and thick. A few yards ahead, I can make out the skinny figure of Piper and the slightly broad form of Sam. Grinning, I run over to them.

"Hi Rose," Piper says.

"Hey, I respond. Four raises his arms in the air.

"Everyone!" he booms "what do you want to do!?"

"I say we have half of us protect the flag and the others go searching for the other team's," Harris says. I shake my head.

"I think we should have four of us protect the flag and others go looking," I counter.

"I say we climb the ferris wheel," Zeke says.

"There's a flag pole nearby," Piper suggests "we can hand the flag there." Sam nods in agreement.

"SEVEN OF YOU!" Four booms "CLIMB THE FERRIS WHEEL! THE REST OF YOU PANSYCAKES, HIDE THE FLAG!" Zeke joins the ones that climbs the wheel and Four goes to the other group. Sam, Piper, and I follow Four. Anna and Harris join us.

"What do you guys want to do?" Four asks. _Shit._ I didn't know he could be considerate.

"The flag pole," Piper says "hang the flag halfway." We all nod in agreement. Anna runs to the flag pole with the flag, her short black hair flying through the wind. Her face gives off this Asian look, and her style is plain black clothes. She ties the flag to the flag pole and hang it halfway.

"It's good," she whispers, she must be shy. She arms sway slightly. _Maybe we can become friends?_ As we walk over to the pole, I direct my feet to her.

"Hello," I greet, smiling. She smiles back meekly.

"Hi," she says.

"I'm Rose," I say.

"I know," she whispers, blushing. She looks down to her feet. "I'm Anna."

"I know." We are silent. Not the comfortable kind, the awkward one.

"I'm not good at making friends," she blurts out "my other, and only, friend is in the other team. She's Jane."

"Rose!" Sam calls, walking over with Piper "who's your new friend?"

"Anna," I reply. Then, something quick happens. A paint ball flies by, nearly hitting Piper. I close my eyes and shoot at the direction it came from.

"Nice shot," Anna says, seeing Kyle being hit in the balls. "Right in his privates."

"MY BALLS!" he yells. Everyone shoots at him. Most at his dick.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaims, smirking. Piper hits his arm. "His groin is ruined!" She hits him again. My heart beats faster. The adrenaline rush is exhilarating, fast and enlightening. I never felt more alive. Harris does a flip, blocking Sebastard's way to the flag. Sam and Piper shoot at Sebastian, knocking him down. Anna runs up to Harris and helps to defend the flag. I join Four, shooting people along the perimeter.

"Hi Anna!" the girl I recognize as Jane exclaims. She waves and continues on with the game._ Nice friend to have._

"MY BALLS ARE DAMNED!" Kyle screams. Jane glares at him.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS!" she yells. _Fiery._ Everyone stops. Taking the moment, Sebastard runs to the flag, but I beat him. I shoot him down. Andy runs in.

"There has been an accident."

* * *

_**DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**_

_**The chapter is not over. Just a reminder.**_

* * *

My eyes stare at the body. It's not an initiate. The boy is tall and broad. His lips are a faint blue, and his eyes are lifeless, cold. His eyebrows are thick. His face is haunting.

"Oh no," Four mutters. He checks for a heartbeat. "It's there but faint." On instinct, I pound my fist on his stomach. The boy shoots up, his eyes regaining life and color.

_"How long have I been dead?"_

* * *

**Unknown (Same guy as previous unknown)**

We set him out when they were playing capture the flag. We were hoping for a scare, and that's what we got. Jenny screamed, Andy was petrified, and everyone else was shocked.

By the way, I'm Peter. Just if you were wondering.

* * *

**Hey guys! The District Music Festival... I acted like a complete weirdo. No doubt about it. I was muttering things about saliva.  
**

**I was mad at the book I was reading. So I wrote as an alternative.**

**If anyone likes The Mortal Instruments, I posted a one-shot earlier this week. It's called: Jace, Ducks, And Books.  
**

**Someone, please tell me if there is a typo. I'm not the most typo prone.**

**But, only two people read this. So... Yeah. Thank you FactionMixer and iamdauntless4life!**

**Farewell,**

**Aly**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Piper**

"Albert?" I ask.

"Hey Pip," he says "haven't seen you since Candor." He turns to see Four. "I've been dead for three years, haven't I."

"It's actually been a bit less," Rose says. She smirks. "You died in stage two. We're in one."

"Well that's warming," Al says. "Did you come from Erudite?" She nods and he smiles.

"Al!?" a voice yells. In the trees is a man, with shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes.

"Will?" Christina asks, her eyes glistening with light. He looks towards her.

"Christina?" Shauna fake gags. What's going on? Will walks over and crashed his lips onto her's, his eyes full of excitement. Christina leaned in further, deepening the kiss.

"What's going on?" Sam whispers in my ear, his hot breath haunting.

"Some serious shit," I whisper back.

"You can stop now," Shauna says, pulling their faces apart. They look at her.

"No," Christina says, and continues on. Zeke knees both of them in the crotch.

"OW!" They fall over, holding their groins.

"Will," Four says "you can stay. Al, you have to redo initiation."

"Why does he get to stay?" Al asks.

"Because he already passed initiation," Shauna says, smirking. "That's what you get." She pulls out a list. "Will is on this list. He's in Dauntless. It's his faction. You? You're not on this list." Kyle snatches the list from her hands. I read over his shoulder as he reads out loud.

"1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

6. Will

7. Christina," he read. "Who's Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Peter?"

"Peter is my brother," I say, and Will and Al gape at me. "I don't know who the rest are."

"What do they teach in history class these days?" Four asks. The other initiates shrug.

"No one really pays attention," Jane says with a small smile. "Not like they care anyways."

"Where are they anyways?" Will inquires "I want to see them again." The instructors shake their heads. "What?"

"They're dead."

* * *

I'm eating a banana before training. Hopefully not more fights. Will, Al, and the instructors sit with Sam, Rose, and I. We sit in silence. Until Al breaks it.

"We should do something with life," he says, pushing his food around with the fork. His eggs are no longer steaming, and his toast is barely touched.

"Says the guy who jumped into the chasm," Christina replies, snorting.

"At least I'm here now!" he exclaims, grinning.

"And you're an initiate," Four says.

"What's your name anyways?" Will asks suddenly.

"Tobias Eaton," Four replies, Will and Al gape at him.

"Eaton?" Will inquires, baffled. He picks up his spoon and throws it at Four. Tobias easily catches it. "Reflexes, the same."

"No need to analyze," Rose says, standing up. She looks at the clock. "Training starts in ten minutes. We better get going."

"Who knew the instructors were cool," Sam whispers in my ear. I giggle.

* * *

On a table is knives. All of them range in size and shape. We stare at them in awe.

"We're using these?" Sam asks. Rose and I shrug.

"Apparently," I say, skimming my finger over one. The blade is cool, and the handle is warm.

"So dangerous," Rose mutters, shaking her head in an almost scolding way.

"Shut up," Sam says.

"Why?" she asks angrily.

"Not you." He shakes his head. "There's a fly buzzing in my ear." He slaps it away.

"Attention!" Tobias yells. He looks towards the table. His eyes enlarge.

"What?" Rose asks, and looks under. Underneath was Caleb Prior, his face blood stained, and his clothed soaked in sweat. He was not moving, and his breathes were uneven.

How did he get there?

* * *

"Peter," he wheezes, awakening. "It was Peter."

"What did he do?" Four asks, his voice wavering.

"Killing people, hurting people, and bringing the dead to life."

"That explains it," Christina mutters, gesturing towards Will slightly.

"They've," Caleb says "come back?"

"So what happened?" I ask.

"Come here," he says, and puts some strange glob on my forehead and some on his.

Then I'm sucked into oblivion.

* * *

_"What the fuck is going in?" Peter yelled, looking around. The place was a mess._

_"Tris," Caleb muttered, reaching out._

_"You're trying to bring back that naughty sister of yours," Peter said, shaking his head. "That girl is a bitch." He reaches behind him and pulls out a teenager, short and strong, chin length soft blonde hair. She was beautiful._

_"Tris!" Caleb exclaims, pulling out a gun._

_"What are you going to do with that?" my brother asked "you're not from Dauntless."_

_"I may not be from Dauntless," Caleb said, tearing up. "But I have learned from the best person to learn from." He takes a deep breath and raises the gun._

_"Stop!" Peter yelled._

_"My sister," Caleb said. He shoots, and misses. Peter runs over and-_

* * *

I snap back into reality, my heart pounding.

"Where's Tris now?" I ask.

"I don't know," Caleb says, panting "I don't remember the rest."

"I can't believe Peter would go that far," I mutter, and stand up from then floor. I begin to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks, reaching for me. Rose slaps his arm down.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I say, opening the door. "The memory got me constipated." I walk out.

"I also need to pee!" I yell, and run.

* * *

**Guess who had a bad day today?**

**Yup. Me.  
**

**Annoying people from school.**

**But on the brighter side, I'm seeing Divergent tomorrow. If anyone has seen it, tell me how it is.  
**

**I also updated, I can't write fast enough to have a chapter every week. Maybe every other week.**

**If there is any typos, tell me. I will fix them. Plus I'm not the most typo prone...  
**

**Just from,**

**Aly**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Lynn**

_Run, run, run._

_That's all I can do._

_Get away from Peter._

Marlene trails behind, and Uriah is far ahead.

"Guys!" Marlene moans, picking up the pace. "Wait up!" We laugh.

"Too bad, Mar!" Uriah exclaims.

"Idiots," I mutter, and dash past him.

* * *

We finally get to the Dauntless Compound.

Correction:

_I_ finally get to the Dauntless Compound.

Nothing much has changed, really. The entrance is a bit worn out from the war but nothing else is different.

Uriah and Marlene run up next to me, panting.

"When did you get so fast, Lynn?" Uriah asks.

"When you got slow," I answer, smacking him lightly on the check. He yelps in pain. The door opens with a faint creek.

"What's going on in here!" a voice yells. We turn to see Zeke, his hair tousled and his finger tips stained red. "Uriah?" The two hug in a flash. It's sickening. I nearly throw up.

"Stop with the shit," I say, crossing my arms. "Let's get inside." I push back my hair. It's grown to my shoulders, lightly brushing them. It's become a color that I'm not used too. A gold tinted brown. It was not gold before.

"Come on," Marlene demands, and pulls the boys along.

* * *

"Four!" Zeke barks, motioning said guy over. "More deceased people are back!" Four jogs over, his fingers are also lightly stained crimson.

"What's with the blood?" I ask sharply.

"This is Caleb Prior's," he says, putting his finger tips on Uriah's shirt.

"Hey!" Uriah exclaims "It was a shirt that I was wearing!"

"Smooth," Marlene draws, laughing. A girl appears behind Zeke. My first thought is: she's pretty. Pretty idiotic. Long gold hair in a tight braid down her back, emerald green eyes, and about three inches taller than me.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"Piper, these are Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene," Zeke says, motioning to each of us.

"The dead people?" 'Piper' questions.** WHAT THE HELL?**

"Dead?" Marlene inquires.

"From what I heard, you were dead. What's it like?" Piper says. Uriah growls softly.

"Like shit," he says angrily.

"The taste?" she asks.

"No," Marlene responds "it's unfortunate enough."

"What is?" Piper says. I have had enough of this girl.

"You ask a lot of fucking questions," I say, crossing my arms. She glares at me, her eyes gleaming with intensity.

"Well I wouldn't if I wasn't so damn curious!" she yells.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I retort "in this case, I'm the cat."

"Ladies," says a new guy, stepping between us. He's tall, missing Uriah by an inch. He has black hair and sky blue eyes. As I look closer, I can see soft tints of brown in his hair.

"And you are?" Marlene asks. She clearly doesn't like him. Grim expression, distinct frown.

"Sam Brien," he says "and who is this cheerful one?" He motions towards me. I jump on him, making him fall over.

"Are you mocking me?" I inquire, grazing my hand over his arm.

"Why yes." He draws out the S like a snake. That's when I attack. My nails dig deep into his skin.

"Lynn!" Will yells, running in. Uriah helps him pull me off Brien.

"Let go of me, Will!" I exclaim, yanking my arms free.

"Wait," he says, and turns to Zeke. "You owe me food."

* * *

"Food," Will says at lunch "now." Zeke groans and gets up, sulking.

"So what's with the food?" Uriah asks.

"It was a bet," Will explains "if Lynn ever came back, would she and Sam be enemies or friends."

"His name rhymes with a lot of things," I say "ham, wham, ram, yam, damn-"

"Lynn!" everyone at the table yells. I kick Uriah in the crotch.

"MY BALLS!" he yells. Then, Zeke comes back.

"You owe me thumbtacks," Four tells Zeke. "You lost the bet."

"What's with Zeke and bets?" I ask. Christina shrugs.

"Out of everything," Shauna says "you pick thumbtacks." Rose, Sam, and Piper sit in the table next to ours, speaking in hushed voices. One name is said frequently.

Leo.

Familiar.

* * *

"You pansycake!" Uriah yells at an initiate "throw the knife!" Stupid Uriah.

"Why?" the girl retorts. Her long black hair smacks his cheek.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Jane," she says "you're Uriah Pedrad. Divergent. Died while stuck in a coma."

"How-"

"I'm the only one who pays attention to history."

"No shit."

"I find it fun, really," she says. "Divergence, war, death. I found yours the most interesting though." She turns to me. "Your last words. I think I'm the only one who could figure it out." She smiles. "It's okay."

"You think?" another girl asks, walking over. "I'm Anna."

"INITIATES!" Four yells, "training is done for the day."

* * *

"Chasms are nice," Al says, pretending to fall "it was fun."

"To fall or to die?" Uriah asks. Al scoffs.

"Falling," he responds. "Though dying was pretty fun."

"Seriously," Shauna says, walking backwards "don't you think all of this is just... Strange?" We all nod.

"The war was normal," Four says.

"Yeah, Tobias," Marlene says. "But people coming back to life? No, no no." She smiles.

"Mar!" Uriah says "come here." He whispers something in her ear.

"Got to go!" she exclaims. She runs off, dragging him along.

"What do you think they're doing?" Christina asks. Will smirks.

"Something highly illogical," he says "like sex." We all laugh.

"I agree," Zeke says. He pauses. "Shit! I forgot to tell Uri where the protection is!" He runs off, a paper towel flailing behind him.

* * *

**Hello! Wow, whenever I give a set date to update, I completely disregard it.**

**This chapter was mostly a filler. But, we got Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene! I couldn't not bring Uriah back!**

**I saw Divergent two days ago with my sister. I cried when Will and her parents died. It was heartbreaking. WILL!**

**Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or typos.**

**ARE YOU A UNICORN OR A DUCK? Tell me in the comments.**

**I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. I am jealous.**

**From,**

**Aly (aka, Aly)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Tris**

"Tris!" Peter yells, stomping "get your butt over here!" I look at the clock, one in the morning. Groaning as softly as I can, I get up. There is no light, since we are somewhere underground the border of Canada and the U.S. Peter didn't bother installing lights in my room.

"TRIS!" Peter yells again "get your lazy ass over here!" I stand up, straighten my tank top, and walk to the other room.

"Yes Peter?" I ask. He cackles.

"You're going back to Dauntless for a little while," he says. "I need you to buy me a few books." On cooking? Because the food here is terrible.

"On what?" I ask, ignoring my earlier thoughts.

"One on Divergents and the other on death," he sneers "a don't speak unless directly spoken too." Behind him two people slip in. A boy and a girl dressed in blue. Erudite.

"Eric is up," the girl says. Her voice is cold and lifeless, almost under simulation. Maybe she is.

"Good," Peter says, and walks out.

* * *

I sneak into the Dauntless compound. It's two o'clock in the morning, who would be up? I walk into the bookstore, heading to the back. Then, three people come in. Two girls and a boy, probably initiates.

"Look, Piper!" on of the girls say, pointing at a shelf. "A book on physics! I must take a closer look at this!" She ran off, leaving Piper and the boy.

"Sam," Piper whispers. So the guy's name is Sam. As I look closer, I begin the recognize him from Abnegation.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Can we check out the fantasy books?" she questions, pointing to the back of the shop. Shit.

"Of course," he says, taking her hand. They walk over.

"What are you looking at?" she asks, trying to get a peek at my face. I turn, scampering to find the book I'm looking for.

"Some things on history," I say, trying to sound younger and innocent. Hopefully my short height will help me.

"History on Divergents," she says "interesting." She leans over for a book on the big bang.

"I read that," I lie. "Pretty good stuff."

"I'm Piper," she says. "And you are?" I think. Should I give away my identity?

"None of your business," I respond.

"How old are you?" she asks. Shit.

"Not the same age as you." I finally find the book I'm looking for. I head to the checkout, and pay. On my way out, run into Sam.

"Sorry," I mutter, and try to leave. He grabs my wrist, and spins me around.

"Beatrice what-" I couldn't hear the rest, because I was already running.

* * *

"Sorry," I mutter. I bumped into someone else. Great.

"That's alright," the person says. The voice was familiar. Tobias! "Do you need help getting back?"

"No," I say, trying to not let him see my face. "I can manage." Sam finally catches up with me. Shoot.

"Four," he begins "turn her around." I freeze. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Tobias spins me around, and his eyes widen. He is not moving, all I can hear is the soft sounds of him breathing.

"Tris?" he asks, trying to pull me closer. I run off, planning to see him again.

At least I hope.

* * *

In the distance I can see Caleb walking near the chasm. I know he isn't going to jump, but I fear for him falling. Then I see the direction the exit is. I'm going to have to pass him. Then, someone grabs my arm.

"Tris?" the person asks, and spins me around. I can see it's Zeke and behind him is Shauna.

"Hi," I say, looking down. "I need to get out of here."

"I understand," Shauna responds, hugging me. "We can get you past Caleb." She takes off her sweater, and covers my head. I hug them both.

"Thanks," I whisper, before running off.

As I pass the chasm to get to the next hallway, I brush against Caleb's side, yearning for interaction. I can tell he got a glimpse of my face, but dismisses it.

* * *

When trying to get out of the compound, Will got to me.

"Tris?" he asked, hugging me. I hugged back. When stood there for a while. I almost forgot my mission. Until it came back to me.

"I have to go," I say, pulling back. He grabs my wrist.

"Don't," he commands. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I respond, and try to lose his grasp. He squeezes tighter.

"Tell me," he says. I shake my head.

"I can't," I whisper, looking down. "What if Peter gets you again?" Will pulls me towards his chest, and embraces me for a moment.

Before letting me go.

* * *

As I ran, I came across Abnegation. And there I saw Susan and Robert talking. I mustn't be seen. But with my luck I probably will be.

"Beatrice?" Robert asks, coming forward. Just what I needed. Susan rushed forth and hugged me.

"I missed you," she whispers, and let's go. "There must be places where you need to go." I nod, and run off, passing her Shauna's sweater.

* * *

"What do you mean you almost got caught?!" Peter exclaims.

"You should have thought of that when you sent a supposedly dead person out to public," I sneer.

"What did you say?" he asks.

"Nothing," I whisper, closing my eyes, preparing myself for a blow. Instead I'm met with a warning. A soft one too.

"Don't you ever do that again," he says, and directs me to my room.

* * *

Sleeping is tough.

It's like trying to fall asleep, afraid someone will kill you while you do so.

Well, that is what's going on.

When I finally drift off, the dreams are terrible. My friends and family dying as I try to escape.

So I stay up until dawn.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I was in the regional honors orchestra. The person sitting next to me was at least a half a foot taller than me!**

**I got books. Ha ha ha... Ha... Ha...**

**So... I've been quiet lately. Awkward and mumbly. I miss me thumbtacks!**

**Tell me what ya think of this chapter.**

**Veronica Roth wrote Divergent**

**And hopefully uses laundry detergent**

**So that means Divergent isn't mine**

**I hope you enjoyed my rhyme!**

**My shot at poetry. I'll give it a 72/100. Tell me what you think!**

**From,**

**Aly**


End file.
